Of the Cosmos and Stars
by Mahersal
Summary: Little moments happen here and there. You can't really control them. You just have to let them happen, these little chances of the cosmos and stars. A fifty themes challenge of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters at pivotal and other various moments in their lives.
1. Introduction

I can't think and I need to get something out. So I decided to do a 50 themes challenge. I've wanted to do this for months, but never found time or inspiration. I should be doing my English homework, but I am not in the mood to read _Dracula _even though it is a good book.

I'm going to try to post one every week. Each drabble is going to be 300 words at most. :D

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

And it was in that brief moment when the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place the world went black and the room light up. Colors and light streamed from the golden pyramid, Yugi dropping the object like it burned. He felt a dark power stirring and rising from that glowing golden eye that seemed to just watch, watch as the world turned black and the room lit up. Shadows erupted from the center of the eye, wrapping themselves around Yugi, clutching him, holding him, caressing him. They covered him, dark and cold, black filling his nose, eyes, and lungs. He was choking, suffocating, dying…

Then it stopped. The world light up and the room went black. The puzzle's glow faded. The eye continued to watch. It watched as Yugi gingerly walked over, as he placed the puzzle on the desk, and when he turned his back, the eye blinked. And a voice filled Yugi's mind, drowning out every last though he had.

_"I am the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle," _a deep, commanding voice echoed and bounced around the caverns of his mind. Then, in a less threatening tone said, _"Hello."_

* * *

><p>Woop. Woop. There you go.<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	2. Lust

I was sick today, so I decided to make another 50 themes challenge. :D

Pairing: Outcastshipping, Mizushipping (I DO BOTH. :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Lust<strong>

He hated him.

That _priest._

He wasn't worthy of holding her, touching her, caressing her.

She belonged to him and only him.

Anger, hate , jealousy filled him as he watched those two walking through the palace, his arm around her small waist, she looking up at his with those blue eyes that sparkled like the gemstones around his neck. He tightly grabbed his kilt, clenching it tightly, wishing madly that he was the one whose arm was around her, that she was looking at him longingly. His nose crinkled in disgust and he spat on the ground, hating every moment that she was with _him._

One of the stones that lay the path the two walked was uneven and she tripped, her tunic flying up in the back as she fell. She blushed deeply and quickly covered her exposed backside as _he _helped her up. A wave of heat rushed through his body and he slowly licked his lips, his eyes full of hunger and envy. He imagined the two of them alone in the desert, surrounded by his stolen treasures, she being the best and mostly highly esteemed prize. She would be his.

As he slipped off the wall and slinked back in the shadows, he didn't notice that she saw him briefly, and looked at him with the same hunger he was feeling.

"What is it Kisara?" Priest Set asked, concern filling his voice.

That feeling faded fast and she looked up at him, the gentleness of her eyes calming him down. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	3. Holding Hands

Another week, another story.

I just noticed the last one wasn't really a pivotal moment. Well, it could have been when he was about to go back to… I don't know. Feel free to make something up. XD

This one will be, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Hands<strong>

Boarding that ship was hard enough, but doing it with his closest friends was even harder. He didn't know what he was going to do without…

_No, don't think of that, _Yugi reminded himself for the hundredth time. _Just enjoy each moment. _

He absentmindedly walked around the deck, breathing in the salty and seaweedy air, enjoying the small freedom he got from being out in the open, being free of monsters and evil entities trying to take over the world, just being able to relax for the first time in his four years of high school.

"_Has it really been that long?" _Atem materialized next to Yugi, looking down at his shorter counterpart with a slight glint of humor in his eye. "_It feels much shorter than that."_

Yugi openly laughed, allowing the easy conversation calm his jittery heart. "I know."

Atem placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder briefly, a small act of kindness as well as a reminder, before slipping back into the Millennium Puzzle before Anzu appeared next to the amethyst eyed boy, her eyebrows knit together with a small bit of worry.

"I know what you are thinking," Yugi said just as she opened her mouth. "I'm fine."

Her worried expression morphed to one of doubt. "I know you are lying to me to get me off your back." She poked him in the chest in a demanding fashion. "Well it is not going to work."

Yugi sighed, knowing that she was right. He turned his gaze back to the seemingly endless ocean. "Can we just enjoy this moment then? No worries. No future. Just now."

A soft and gentle hand quietly met his, the fingers tenderly entwining with his. Anzu's face glowed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>:D I like this one. Cute, easy, to the point.<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	4. Cold

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

He often woke up with dried blood on his hands, a fogged memory, and the sharp, chilling ache of dread knowing that someone somewhere was hurt, or worse, because of what he did. He often worried about the lives of his friends, wondering what their fate was going to be if he was around. He was often scared of the shadows; an irrational but so completely rational fear that something would come out, reach out, and grab him to pull him to the depths of an unknown abyss deep down so he was never to see the bright sky again. He often avoided mirrors, fearing those haunting, harrowing, unnerving blood reddened eyes would gaze right back and pierce the soul and heart he was trying to keep clean. He often would wonder who was who during those rare occasions he'd look in a mirror and if he really should feel guilty if he did not do those things. He often would be released just to see the victim before the kill. He often was kept in the dark, lonesome void of his own soul room, trapped behind the door of his own mind. He often wondered if those tender wounds in his chest would ever heal. He often felt alone because he often was alone.

He was always cold.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Over and out,

Stormy


	5. Stray Dog

I'm a little behind on these, but it's Lent, so what can you do? Besides, this is for fun! ^^

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! will never ever ever belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stray Dog<strong>

"Jou, we'll see you 'round, right?"

Jounochi flipped his gang members off in reply and they laughed at his rude gesture, drunkly bumbling around in the alleyway, the streetlight a few feet away shadowing their faces. Jou grimaced at them and turned the corner, slightly breathing a sigh of relief that he left before anything serious happened. He flipped his hood up over his head and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, deeply inhaling the cigarette in his mouth and breathing out the smoke without taking it out of his mouth.

He often left his friends—if he could call them that—when the liquor came out. He didn't need that stuff. He absentmindedly squeezed his right eye shut, a small shot of pain issuing from the black eye. Alcohol wasn't needed for a good time. Besides, the stuff was dangerous—a dangerously painful reminder of what awaited him when he got home if he wasn't quite enough.

So he always leaves and wanders the streets of Domino, enjoying the cool night, not letting his past and his present predicament hinder him from letting go and just enjoying the now. He wanders, a tramp in the city where no one, not even his own father, wants him.

* * *

><p>I feel that before he met Honda and cleaned up he did smoke for a while. I feel he'd justify smoking and say it's different from alcohol because it doesn't mess with the head. He wouldn't smoke weed or pot, just cigs. I feel that when he changed and became friends with Yugi, that's when his luck changed and things started to go right for him. That's my Jou insights for y'all.<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	6. Split

Another week, another drabble. Last October we did _Jekyll and Hyde _for the fall musical and I played Lucy. I've been obsessed with the show ever since. I draw to it as inspiration a lot. Like this for instance. XD

Go listen to the music! It's so chilling and beautiful! (Make sure it's Linder Eder and Rob Evan. Hasselhoff cannot pull of Jekyll/Hyde.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Split<strong>

Out of the three of them, he was the one in the most pain. Not just physical and emotional pain, but psychological and physiological pain. This other half—if you could call it that—didn't come from or with an object like the other two. This "half" was a part of him, created by him. He felt like he was living in the world of that story he heard of,_ Jekyll and Hyde, _except he wasn't a scientist trying to separate good from evil and there were no prostitutes involved. Both sides were evil, one was corrupt from the other though. There was a fight for control constantly. They were evenly matched for now, but he didn't know how long that would last. He could feel the monster grow slightly stronger as time went on, yet he ignored it. He could keep it under control.

If only that were true, then he wouldn't be trapped here in the Shadow Realm trying to recover his body. At least he was free for a moment, divided from the Hyde that lived within him—only now he thought of him as Hyde. Before he was—dare he say it?—a friend. The young are the best to control, and he was controlled: controlled by anger, a grudge, and sadness. That Hyde was just a little voice in the background giving him direction or "comfort." And now broken free…

The light has finally shown as his wrongs made known. Maybe now he could work more like becoming Dr. Jekyll.

* * *

><p>El fin. Yay Jekyll and Hyde! :D<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	7. Fairy Tale

I have never written for Kaiba before so I thought I'd take a crack at him. I like him, but he defiantly is not my favorite character. After Malik/Marik, Joey is a close second. This theme just fit him so appropriately. You'll see.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

Five thousand-year-old Ancient Egyptian pharaohs and priests living in the modern day world sounded like a myth. That is history. It's merely a coincidence that the characters on the stone tablet look like modern day duel monsters and like Yugi and him. Kaiba stared incredulously at the woman facing him, a sneer of disbelief crossing his face. She was joking, lying, tricking him. She just wanted to make a fool of him. Of course, _no one _can make a fool of Seto Kaiba.

He just couldn't believe that this woman would travel all the way from Egypt to participate in his tournament. Great evil at work. Teh. First Yugi goes about spouting things about the "heart of the cards" and "Shadow Games" and ancient magic, and now this… atypical _loon _tells him that he is the contemporary form of a priest that served a pharaoh that resembled _Yugi? _

And pigs fly.

* * *

><p>Not exactly pure-Kaiba, but it gets the point across. Review? Please?<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	8. Headache

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

* * *

><p><strong>Headache<strong>

And when Odion fell, Malik knew that something was terribly wrong. The gods were mad. And there was a pulsing, a beating, and a throbbing, an unbearably painful headache pulsating through his skull. Odion was no longer able to protect him.

There was a shifting. He couldn't see, think, hear. Colors were blurs. Pain was the only thing he knew. People moved past, running up to the dueling arena. He heard voices, not words. A voice was chuckling at the back of his mind… then the forefront; the Voice was everywhere.

Then the Voice quieted and Malik saw Odion's green-grey eyes, staring at him with a pained expression. Someone held his brother as he endeavored to stay conscious. The pharaoh. A voice that was his and wasn't his laughed.

"So we finally meet," Malik grinned, the beads of sweat dripping into his mouth. The pharaoh just stared at him. "I am Malik." He glanced down briefly at the Millennium Rod clenched in his hand. "And yes, this is the real Millennium Rod too, you dumbasses. Fools. All of you. Did you really believe that I was honestly poor, genuine Namu?" He scoffed. "Pathetic."

"You brained-washed Jou and Anzu," the pharaoh said.

Malik's smile dwindled as he fought the Voice, but he regained control and smirked again. "I can tell _you're _observant." He chuckled, a low, malicious sound. "And it was all to get to you."

"Master…" Odion's voice was weak. Malik ignored it.

"Me?" The pharaoh seemed honestly shocked, but still kept his regal composure. "And why is that?"

"Two reasons." Malik held up one finger, "to take the Millennium Puzzle for myself. That is the weaker of my reasons though." He held up the other one and a sliver of the Voice broke through with his own, "and the second was revenge on you. You're blood is going to spill." A blinding headache ripped through his skull again and he clutched his head in agony, trying to keep control. This was not the Voice's plan, it was his.

_Really now? _The Voice hissed. _You're playing that card? That's too cute, hikari-dear._

_This is my fight, _Malik chided. _My idea._

His reply was laughter and another migraine. The world blurred.

"_I'm coming, Malik-dear," _his voice shook as the two voices blended and fought, clashed, sparred. And he screamed. The pain was white-hot, white. All he saw was white, felt white. He screamed a blood-curling screech and he felt a burning on his forehead as an eye slowly ripped his skin. The Rod blazed in his hand. The world was white and scorching; everything was on fire. And suddenly everything went black. The Voice drifted toward him from far, far away.

"_Thank you for letting me proceed with my plan, dear little Malik. Marik won't disappoint." _

Malik screamed irately before the shadows devoured him.

The monster was free.

* * *

><p>Marik's an asshole.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	9. Rain

I forgot to post one for a few weeks, so I'm gonna do two today. Here's the first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

She felt all hope was lost. He friends didn't care for her. No one knew who she was. No one cared. She was the lonely little girl once more. What was the point of carrying on anymore if no one was concerned for her? The one she loved even seemed to forget about her. She was angry with him. How could Jou do that to her after all they've been through? That wasn't like him. He kissed her goodbye and left without a trace—not really, but to her it seemed that way.

She entered other tournaments and did well but still gained no recognition. So she faded away. She went back to her old habits, inviting strange men she met at bars into her house so she could once more feel loved, even if that love was a false pretence. She tried to fill the void, the loneliness, the broken pieces, but she felt even worse. How was this fair to her? Her nightmares never left her in the light, and her friends didn't even know she existed anymore. Overshadowed.

The rain seemed to be her only comfort. She stood outside whenever it rained, enjoying the cold water as it washed over her. She leaned against a wall somewhere in downtown Domino after winning some meaningless tournament—she didn't really know where she was. She just got up and wandered. She was broken.

A motorcycle revved somewhere near. She turned her hazy violet eyes and met a pair of steel grey ones full of determination and energy.

"Mai Valentine, right?" The stranger's Australian accent drawled, a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Who wants to know?"

The stranger smiled. "You're next opponent."

* * *

><p>I also ship Conquestshipping as well as Polarshipping. I like the love triangle too. :D<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	10. Cherry

Hi…

I'm super late with these. It's really terrible. Oh well.

Disclaimer: YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Note: Apparently Mai is 24 in Duelist Kingdom and Joey is 15. O.o We're gonna say she's 20 then so it's not as awkward when he likes her. Now he's 18 and she's 23. It sounds and feels better. I never realized how old Mai is. She's such a cougar! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry<strong>

Until Jou graduated, the only time he could hang out with Mai was to sneak out after his father went to sleep. His father didn't even notice when he left for Duelist Kingdom, but he did notice his son's many absences when Kaiba held Battle City; he was not happy with all of those "foreign bastards" coming in to partake in a "stupid childish game." If Jou thought about it too much, he could still feel the pain in his side and his arm.

But that was years ago and he wasn't the juvenile delinquent kid anymore. He cleaned up from his gang days, learned a bit of patience, looked after his kid sister, and now escorted a beautiful blonde woman to a little 24 hour restaurant on corner of the street near the bay.

"What'll you have to drink?" The surprisingly perky brunette waitress asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Jou said.

"I'll take a martini. Dry."

"I'll be back shortly." The waitress walked away. She came back shortly, placed the drinks on the table, and ran off to fulfill their orders. Jou frowned at the maraschino cherry in his drink and placed it on a napkin.

"Ooh, I love those!" Mai plucked it from the napkin and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes and happily chewing the candy-like preserved fruit. "Wanna see something cool?"

He raised his eyebrows for her to go ahead and she put the stem of the cherry into her mouth. After moving it around for about a minute, she took it out of her mouth, revealing the stem was now in a knot. Jou's eyes widened.

"How'd you do that?"

Mai chuckled. "It's something I picked up years ago." She gave him a flirty smile. "They say if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot in your mouth that you're a good kisser."

He smiled back. "How about you prove this theory to me." He left some money on the table and the two left.

Mai demonstrated her theory for the next two hours.

* * *

><p>Heehee. :D I love these two. This one is longer than the others. I went back and got rid of the alcohol bit. It completely negates "Stray Dog" by having that part in.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	11. Ferris Wheel

I know this is late, but I didn't find motivation to write it. Besides, I couldn't think of what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Wheel<strong>

It was only in Kaiba Land that Mokuba really felt he did something. Though someday he would control Kaiba Corp, for the moment he got to oversee his brother's amusement park. Anyone else would question why a thirteen-year-old single handedly managed to run a large franchise such as this, but the civilians of Domino know the Kaiba brothers can do anything they put their mind to, and if they flashed some cash.

At first running the park was fun, but it got boring watching people flow in through the gates on a hot summer day and watch as they flipped, dove, spun, and whirled around on the various rides. After a bit Mokuba started riding the rides too and inviting friends to come hang out with him too.

Today he was by himself. It was a drizzly Saturday and not many people stopped in the park. Mokuba was okay with this. He was tired himself from flying to Europe the other day.

"Hey, Kin," Mokuba waved at the older Ferris wheel conductor.

"Nice to see you, kiddo," Kin said, a smile on his lips, his raspy voice joyful. "Another go?"

Mokuba smiled. "Yes, sir."

He slowly went up and around, the rhythmic motion of the Ferris wheel making him drowsy. Like always, Kin stopped the wheel just a Mokuba got to the top.

"How long do you want to be up there?" He called up.

"Give me ten minutes," Mokuba answered. He gazed out at the city, the lights blinking in the distance.

He was king of the world.

* * *

><p>He's so cute. ^^ Review?<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	12. Adore

I thought I'd do a few more. Not because I felt I needed to, but because I'm in the mood. Besides, this one was too good to pass up.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Adore<strong>

From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Pegasus fell in love with Cecelia. She was beautiful, a diamond in the ruff. She was kind, gentle, and honest. He loved everything about her. Even at such a young age, he vowed he would marry her.

And he did. The two were wed and very happy. He doted on her hand a foot, giving her everything her little heart desired, even going beyond what she asked which usually wasn't much. She liked red roses in all the rooms. She liked rose scented soaps and shampoos. She loved roses.

"The flower of love," she said gently, and planted a soft kiss on her husband's cheek when he handed her one. He brought her a rose every day. She treasured the flowers like a precious gem. They spoke so much more than the jewelry he presented to her when they first started courting. Pegasus adored everything about her. How her hair fell. How she always smelled of roses. How he would catch he looking at him with the deepest love.

He wiped a tear from his good eye and placed a bouquet of red roses beneath the tombstone.

"Oh, my dear," he whispered, sadness, adoration, and love mixing with his words. He looked at the grave one last time and turned, slowly making his way back to the limo.

A rose petal lingered then fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>I feel bad for him really. The way he talked about his wife even in the 4Kids dub was just so sad. He really did love her.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	13. Couch

I needed to write SOMEthing. I've been in the weirdest mood lately. I haven't decided what I want to do. Uhg.

These all are at different time periods. You can make up whenever.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Couch<strong>

There is always that one piece of furniture that everyone gathers on, whether it be a chair or futon. It just attracts people like flies to honey.

For most, it's the couch.

Yugi and his friends had so many memories of just sitting and joking around or playing Duel Monsters. They watched the video from Pegasus on the couch and learned about Kaiba's tournament on it. He and pharaoh had so many conversations while sitting on the couch.

Jou couldn't help but smile whenever he saw the ratty couch in his living room. It reminded him of sneaking out to see Mai or when he and his sister were little bouncing on it or making forts out of the cushions. His dad usually slept on it at night, but during the day it was Jou's safe haven.

Anzu blushed a deep red as she stared at the couch and remembered her and Yugi's first kiss. It was the place she ate her Halloween candy and watched movies with Yugi. She thought of the times she used the arm as a ballet barre in the early years of dance. It was her makeshift dance studio.

Honda used his couch when Joey slept over when his dad was doing his thing. He played video games and watched movies with his best friend sitting next to him and couldn't stop grinning when he finally beat Jou at Super Smash Bros. For Honda, the couch was a place to bond with friends.

Yami wasn't sure what to make to the couch the first time he sat on one. He certainly didn't remember sitting in something so soft and comfortable before, not that he remembered much to begin with. As time went on, he learned to appreciate the cushiony furniture. He felt warm, safe, and loved whenever he sat on the couch surrounded by his friends. He thought of the time Yugi had everyone over. Anzu, Jou, Honda, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, and he even managed to coerce Kaiba into joining them—how he managed that Yami didn't he'd ever know.

But it was peaceful, just everyone hanging out, playing Duel Monsters, eating snacks, watching movies, and forgetting about the looming dangers.

All this from one piece of furniture.

* * *

><p>:D Okay, I liked this one. Not my favorite or my best, but whatever. Review? Please?<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	14. Dream

Time to write another challenge story! My goal is to at least have a story for each of the main characters, antagonists included! I've tackled Malik/Marik on numerous accounts and Bakura a few times, so it's time something new. Bear with me because I don't know as well as the others, but without further ado, here the next installment of _Of the Cosmos and Stars!_

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

All he wanted was affection.

All he wanted was recognition.

All he wanted was a father who cared for him.

But "care" and "affection" according to Gozaburo is uploading the last bits of a working mind from a dead boy onto a hard drive and creating a virtual dream world to live in. It was finding someone who matched his wits and the talents who Gozaburo could download his mind into. This last bit of hope faded when Gozaburo visited less often. Noah watched this new Kaiba through the computers, cell phones, television, and any other network that accessed the Internet or had a hard drive. He watched as this "Seto" gradually took his place as Gozaburo's prodigy son. He watched as the other brother, Mokuba, was simply shoved off to the side because he didn't "compare" to Seto.

All he wanted was the life of the boy named Seto.

All he got was a world full of simple people doing and saying the same repetitive things.

All he had left was a dream.

* * *

><p>Okay this one is really sad. He's trapped in a <em>virtual world. <em>At least Pegasus can visit his wife's grave and Ryou can sometimes have control over his body. Noah's kinda stuck. Poor kid.

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	15. Morning

Oh look she isn't dead.

:D

Sup y'all.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

For being only twelve-years-old, Malik was as bitter and sullen as an eighty-seven-year-old man with back problems. He quickly lost the innocence and naivety he has just over two years ago. Life wasn't fun and games. It was real, cold, and mean. Seldom would Ishizu see the bright light in his eyes that he used to have. He was serious. He was temperamental.

_A boy of twelve shouldn't be feeling these things, _Ishizu thought. _He should still be enjoying his youth even with the burden of being a Tombkeeper and never being able to return to the surface world. _

Ishizu pitied her brother every day. She saw his murder his own father in cold blood. She watched him as he fought with himself. She watched him try to carry the weight of leading the Ishtar Clan. She watched him grow up with the childhood she never wished upon anyone. It pained her to watch him, but she couldn't do everything else.

To make everything easier for him, Ishizu brought him breakfast in bed every morning. The food varied day to day, but what remained the same was a flower, a water lily grown in the Nile, in a vase that one of the outdoor Clan members got for him. It was a small gesture, but the flower always got a smile from Malik as if he remembered the day he went above ground.

"Malik," Ishizu called gently as she neared his door, "good morning! I brought—" She instantly stopped when she saw the unmade bed with no Malik.

"Malik!" She dropped the tray and ran around the corridors and hallways looking for her younger brother. "_MALIK!_" She crossed past the door to the surface world and doubled back. It was thrown wide open, the first light of daybreak streaming down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yes, he finally made his escape! Bwahahaha! Eh, I could've done better with this, but oh well.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	16. Blood

I realized I didn't have a story for this character, which was off because I had _two _for his other half.

If you really think about it, this topic doesn't seem really like his kind, but it's necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

For being a sociopath, the blood and murder aspect of it wasn't as satisfying to Bakura as it was for other mentally unstable peoples. He didn't really like to do the work himself; he preferred when his victims were their own murderers. He was always like this from the time he sealed his soul into the Millennium Ring. It was an infamous curse object; everyone who touched it died by the hand of someone else or was driven to insanity and committed suicide. He didn't touch them. That wasn't his style.

His host, on the other hand, was a separate issue. He usually kept the body neat, never injuring himself to hurt his host. The only thing he did was use the spindles of the Ring to occasionally prod his little landlord into doing something or getting near to someone. To his host, the blood from his chest never seemed to stop flowing, but he was only getting a flesh wound compared to Bakura's victims.

Though he didn't hurt his host—mostly—physically, little landlord was acutely mentally and emotionally scarred. How would poor little Ryou know what to do when he woke up in a pool of blood that didn't belong to him or covered in dirt because he wound up in a dark alley. Bakura never told Ryou that he physically did not kill each person or that he didn't kill randomly either. He let Ryou use his imagination, something far worse than bodily hurting the boy. It wasn't like Bakura let his host have control of his body anyway. He kept little landlord safe and hidden, locked up inside his own soul room, alone and isolated. Bakura rarely spoke to him unless he needed something. There was no point to getting to know a _tool._

Tonight, however, was one of those nights where his victim, a poor member of the Rare Hunters, did not feel like relinquishing information about his leader. Bakura had to take drastic measures and pulled his knife on the man.

"That was a waste of my time," Bakura growled as he scrubbed the blood off his arms. He wasn't partially keen on being covered in blood. Messy also wasn't Bakura's style, at least when _he _was the one doing the killing. Ryou could be covered in blood, but Bakura? Not a chance.

He sighed noisily as he watched the water wash over the thick, red liquid. He knew some liked to bath in the blood of their victims—something he didn't get, however, he wasn't one to complain with some blood stained a shirt—but he didn't understand when people lost all sense of control when a little bit of someone else's blood dripped upon them.

"It's washable," he snorted.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	17. Eyes

I noticed many of these one-shots are dark and sad! Ho-ly! I needed a happier ASAP!

What better character than an innocent one? :D

Disclaimer: I don't… yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes<strong>

A surgery was really all she needed to be able to see clearly again. Even the strongest pair of glasses failed Serenity. If her mother couldn't get the money, she'd go blind.

"I'm sorry, honey," her mother told her. "I just… can't find the money."

Serenity's smile was genuine, but her tone was sad. "It's okay, Mom. I understand."

So she sent a video to her brother explaining her predicament. She was all smiles though. Sure she wouldn't be able to see, but learning Braille wouldn't be that hard. She'd still have her other senses too. It would be okay.

Then her brother did something amazing. He won the money by playing a _game! _Her surgery had to wait until the following year, but they were just in time. She would finally be able to see the world without a blur. Everything would be clear.

And clearly, Jou was the best big brother in the entire universe.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! A little lack luster, but that's okay. Review?<p>

Over and out,

Mahersal


	18. Help

I actually wanted something that happened in YGO instead of possibilities, so here is an actual plot related one instead of my interpretations.

The one quote Jou says is actually one my friend said. It made me happy and so sounded like something Jou would say.

Disclaimer: YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Help<strong>

When Yugi was asked by Mokuba to enter a video game to save Kaiba, he couldn't stop the nerdy, game-loving side of him from jumping up and down in excitement. Finally all those years of hanging out in the arcade playing video games for hours on were going to pay off—not to mention it was a free preview of Kaiba's new game.

What Yugi and his friends weren't expecting was what was in the game. _Duel Monsters! _Everywhere! It was, as Jou said, "Hell to motherfucking Goddamn _yes."_

While walking through a maze a girl somewhere cried for help. Without any questions of where and who, Jou sped ahead of Yugi, Mokuba, and Mai.

"Don't worry!" He called. "I'll help you!"

As Jou ran off, Mai huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the direction he ran off.

"Always rushing to other damsels in distress," she scoffed. "That bastard."

Yugi blinked, not getting the double-meaning behind her words.

* * *

><p>Polarshipping! OTP! Well, one of them. ;P<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	19. Childhood

I updated everything else. I figured why not.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

* * *

><p><strong>Childhood<strong>

"Lonely" and "isolated" and "unfair" were only three words Mokuba used to describe his childhood. He was bullied by the other orphans for being small for his age. The only thing that made him happy was Seto. He was there for him all the time when others gained on him. He taught him simple joys like playing chess and confusing the bullies with logic—the last one he didn't understand when he was younger, but he did remember laughing at his tormenters faces.

/…\

Kaiba hated his childhood. All it did was remind him of the insignificant other orphans who he lived with. It reminded him of those days just sitting in his room waiting for something to happen. It reminded him of those nights he stayed up late under Hobson's eye studying for some ridiculous test of Gozaburo's. It reminded him of the disappointing gaze of his "father" when he did something whether it be good or bad. It reminded him that he never was able to _have _a childhood and that he was forced to grow up. He never thought of his childhood because he loathed it. He tried what he could to make Mokuba happy—throwing a tournament and even making him an amusement park.

He'd never admit it out loud—or even to himself—but he wanted to give Mokuba the childhood he never had.

* * *

><p>Oh, Kaiba brothers. You make me happy with your angsty back story.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	20. Fire

I'm behind on these—again—so I'm going to try to pump out two.

Keep in mind these kids are Japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

"Why is he cutting school for a duel _again_?" Anzu wondered to herself as she ran around town looking for Yugi. This seemed to be happening more and more since he finished putting together that puzzle of his. With Kaiba's tournament coming up, schoolwork piling high, and a test coming up later that week for the high school juniors, today was not a good day to skip school. It wasn't like him anyway. Sure, he never did too well in school in the first place, but he still needed to _attend. _

An angry plume of black smoke slowly ascended to the sky by an abandoned block of warehouses. A bad feeling in the gut told Anzu that Yugi was probably in the warehouse where it was coming from.

"Jou! Honda!" She cried desperately. "I know where he is!"

The two boys rushed to her and they ran hard toward the smoke. The closer they got to their destination the harder it was to breathe.

_Please Yugi, _Anzu prayed frantically, _please be okay._

* * *

><p>Obviously he is, but I thought I'd do a take of what she was thinking during that situation. Besides, I only have a snippet of a story in her POV. What do you think?<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	21. Greek

I lied yesterday when I said I'd post two. XD

I've written enough canon stories. I can move on and do in-between and future things for a bit now.

For shits and giggles they go to school in NYC because of Anzu's dream to be a dancer and I think Yugi would think, "Sure, why not?" and apply to the same school.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

* * *

><p><strong>Greek<strong>

College was a lot different than Yugi expected it to be for more than one reason.

First of all, he attended way more parties than he thought he would thanks his social butterfly girlfriend. Anzu knew what she was doing when she wanted to join a sorority. Greek life wasn't something Yugi was interested, but by the end of the first semester, he did learn how to hold his alcohol.

He also was shocked by how calm he felt with Atem's departure. For the first few months he walked around with a haunted and lost puppy look, as if he couldn't remember something. However, with the support from all his friends and once he and Anzu started going out, he felt less numb and incomplete. He realized that with Atem he was able to become more confident, more sure of himself. He no longer just played Duel Monsters—though he was in the Duel Monsters Club at the university—but also bummed around with the friends he made and, if they all had time, got together with Jou, Honda, Ryou, Duke, and sometimes Malik to have a "guy day."

It was also when Yugi finally started getting A's and B's on his report card. He stopped cutting class to attend a tournament and he took his studies more seriously despite the partying he did every weekend. His one friend, Yuki, who also was Japanese, told him about the possibility of a new Greek fraternity during a recent party.

"I here this one is all about gaming," he said. "It's sounds okay, but not my thing."

Maybe Greek life _was _something Yugi was interested.

* * *

><p>For the record, I know JACK SHIT about Greek life. I'm not in college yet and I'm not joining a sorority. GO ME! XD<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	22. Insomnia

This idea has been floating around and it's been a bit since I did one with him. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnia<strong>

It was one of those nights where sleep evaded him no matter how many times he counted sheep, drank warm milk, or listened to "relaxing" music. It was the clock on his wall, or the moving lights outside the window, or a noise outside his window keeping him awake. Never once was it the eerie light gleaming from the Ring sitting on his bed-side table or a chuckle coming from the back of his mind. Ryou shifted his weight and flipped to his back, sighing tiredly. He seemed to sleep less and less as time went on. During finals week his freshman year, he didn't get a wink of sleep for three days. When he was able to sleep, his mind was filled with nightmares of Shadow Games, blood, and his other half who would just stand and laugh and laugh. He repressed a shiver and flipped to his side, squeezing his eyes tight, trying to calm his active mind.

Yes, it was going to be one of _those _nights.

From the back of his mind, Bakura smiled, knowing he was doing nothing to impede the boy from sleeping.

* * *

><p>Bakura, you bastard letting it all be in his head. XD That's how he works anyway.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	23. Fishnet

Alright I needed to write one. This is lame, but I don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Fishnet<strong>

When most people usually hear the word "fishnet" they think of hookers, the Red Light zone, and women who dance around poles to make money.

Mako isn't most people. When he hears the word "fishnet" he thinks of his dad, a strong man with a strong will to do good. Maybe staring at the ocean and going fishing day in and day out looking for his dad was a little unhealthy, but Mako didn't care. If he knew his dad, he's turn up someday; besides, he fished for a living, just like his father.

He also fished to keep his sanity.

With his mother dead when he was two and his father lost at sea, he did the only thing that would keep his head on straight. It was a burden, but he could help it. Fishing was relaxing. If he closed his eyes, he could picture his father standing next to him. He'd smile; sometimes even talking to the father he imagined was standing next to him.

Deep down in his heart, he knew his father wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p>I always thought Mako's story was sad, even though it was told in such an… unsad way. Oh well.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	24. Emergency

I have not written one of these in forever.

^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency<strong>

Solomon Moto knew that there was something special about the Duel Monsters cards. He himself did research on their connection with the Ancient Egyptian slabs his crew found those many years ago. Bringing those monsters to life, even with holograms, seemed like a dangerous idea to him.

Adding sound and motion effects was a stupid idea.

Using that technology on an old man with weak bones was an even stupider one.

"Kids these days," he muttered to himself as the hospital crew rushed his gurney into the emergency room. "Trying to make everything as realistic as possible." He scoffed, but was truly impressed with the young Kaiba's technological advances to the game. It was much better than all the weapons his father was mass-producing. Besides, it _was _just a game…

…Or he kept telling himself that.

* * *

><p>I just KNOW Yugi's grandpa knows more then he lets on. He's old. He's been to Egypt and he <em>literally <em>felt Atem's power. He knows…

:D

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	25. Almost-Dirty

I felt I needed to update this. And I really only have one with yami-hikari interactions. So here is a more light hearted one.

And I'm half-way there! HAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

><p><strong>Almost-Dirty<strong>

School just seemed like a blur to Yugi. Between Duel Monsters tournaments, dealing with Ancient Egyptian magic, classmates with evil darker sides inhabiting them, and a crazy Egyptian who felt that killing the pharaoh would justify his isolation from the outside world, school was a very mundane problem. Since the events of Battle City ended and school started up after spring break, things settled down. Malik and his family went back to Egypt, Mai ran off to return to her life, Serenity went back with her mother, and Yugi and his friends went back to school.

Science was not the number one thing on Yugi's list of things to do after dealing with a week of chaos.

He glanced around the classroom, many of his classmates taking notes on the PowerPoint presentation. Duke was looking absentmindedly out the window. Ryou was writing furiously in his notebook, as was Anzu. Jou was doodling on a piece of loose leaf. Honda wasn't in their class this year, which in some ways was a good thing because Jou would be even more distracted. Yugi smiled softly at the sight and glanced down at his notebook. He took some notes, but mostly doodled pictures of the Millennium Items, Duel Monsters cards, and Anzu's name with hearts surrounding the letters.

"_Why aren't you paying attention, Yugi?" _The pharaoh's sudden voice caused Yugi to jump, stirring some of his classmates. One gave him a funny stare but looked back at the teacher.

"_Science just doesn't interest me."_

Yami suddenly appeared in astral form next to Yugi and looked at the slide show. _"You aren't interested in the planets?"_

"_Not really, no."_

Yami frowned. _"I think I remember from the trip to the museum that constellations and the planets were very important to the Egyptians."_

Yugi stifled a yawn. _"It's just not my thing, sorry."_

"_So you aren't interested in Mars or Pluto or Uranus?"_

A bubble of giggles suddenly threatened to escape Yugi's mouth.

"_What's so funny?" _Yami scrunched his brow and frowned at his hikari. _"I just said I'm interested in Uranus."_

Yugi couldn't control his laughter.

"Mr. Motu!" The teacher barked.

Yugi stiffened, but couldn't hold back his grin. "Yes?"

"Is their something funny you'd like to share with the class?"

The violet-eyed boy fell silent and looked at his notes.

Jou looked at Yugi, then the slide show, and cracked a smile. "I think I know why he's laughing, teach."

"And why is that Mr. Wheeler?"

Joey almost couldn't contain his laughter. "Just that fact that you keep talking about Uranus."

The class erupted in stifled giggles—some real, some mock laughing at the "grade school" joke—and chortles.

"That is enough!" The teacher yelled. "Mr. Motu, would you be so kind to keep your head out of the gutter and pay attention! This is not fifth grade!"

He nodded his head slightly, a blush slowly filling his cheeks.

"_I still don't understand what is so funny about Uranus." _Yami said in a tired voice.

Yugi kept his head down and copied the notes from the presentation. _"I'll explain it when we get home."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop laughing while writing this. Why yes, I do still think Uranus jokes are funny. XD This one is longer, but that's okay.<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	26. Countdown

So I thought I could kill two birds with one stone.

Write a LONG OVERDUE 50 themes post.

And get a contest prize out to my wonderful friend, DaAmazingMeepers! She asked for a Peachshipping story where Anzu beats Yugi at a video game. Now given that I'm not very well versed in video games, they are going to be playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii. I hope that's okay. It's my favorite game and, well, really the only one that I know about. This also takes place during Yugi's junior year.

^^;

Fun fact: I will be going through and changing all the American names to Japanese one's. I have a YGO headcanon that you can view on my Tumblr account. My username is acornerofthesky and you can read them under "writings."

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown<strong>

"_**5!"**_

"Dammit Anzu!"

"_**4!"**_

"Try to win after that kill!"

"_**3!" **_

"Just you wait—"

"_**2!" **_

"H-how did you do that?!"

"_**1!"**_

"Ha!"

"_**SUDDEN DEATH!"**_

Yugi whipped the joystick on the nunchuck back and forth, trying desperately to avoid Anzu's attacks while also trying to kick her off the gaming platform. The two were at it for hours since they got home from school. Neither were in the mood for a real adventure game or a thriller, Call of Duty just didn't sound fun for once, and Jou was borrowing FFVII. The remaining choice: Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Yugi didn't mind though. The fighting game had some of his favorite characters and sometimes it was just nice to play a simpler game.

But that didn't stop him from getting wired.

"_**GAME!"**_

"How did you do that?" Yugi asked, incredulous that Zero Suit Samus was able to sneak up behind Ike and kick him off with a move he'd never seen before; course, he never really played with Samus before.

Anzu shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. "I dunno. Skill I guess. Jealous?"

Yugi scoffed but smiled back. "Oh yeah. Because you have so much skill."

"Are you doubting my abilities?" She asked, giving him a playful shove.

"A bit, yes," he answered. "You are talking to the King of Games."

"Who just got his ass handed to him on _Super Smash Bros! _You've played much harder games!" Anzu gigged and Yugi huffed. "Maybe your title should be changed to 'King of Some Games.'"

"It's one game!" he sighed. "Actually, I'm generally impressed."

Anzu lifted her eyebrows. "Really."

He smiled genuinely at her. "Really!" He shyly gave her hand a gentle squeeze, got off the couch and stretched. "I'm going to get a can of pop. Want one?"

She nodded, a light shade of pink coloring her cheeks. "Yes please. You up for round 27?"

"Always!" He gave her a thumbs up and headed toward the kitchen. Just as he opened the fridge, the pharaoh appeared next to him.

"_Enjoying yourself?" _He asked, giving his shorter companion a knowing smile.

Yugi's fading blush deepened and he shifted his eyes so he could look at the pharaoh from the corner of his eye. "Just a bit."

"_Did you purposefully let her win?"_

Yugi shook his head and closed the fridge door with his foot, two cans of Coke in his hands as he walked back to the living room. "No. She actually beat me."

The pharaoh raised his eyebrows in surprise. _"That's a first."_

"Not really," Yugi said, leaning against the frame of the entranceway. Anzu was looking at him, a small smile on her lips. Yugi smiled back. "She beats me at a lot of things."

* * *

><p>THAT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE. I REALLY LIKED THAT ONE.<p>

Ahem, sorry. :)

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


	27. Insanity

…Long time no see. ^^;

College has been kicking my ass up and down the street this year, and I am so sorry for not posting much. I hope to finish this by the end of the year, but who knows if that'll happen. *crosses fingers*

Anyway, it's nice to write again.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity<strong>

He cackled, guttural and harsh, as he eyed his opponent. The pretty blonde women tensed up while his hand danced over the six cards in his hand, taking his time to choose the best way to torture her slowly, intimately.

Dueling was not the way Marik wanted to go, but little light-dear insisted that's how things were done. If he had his way long ago, pharaoh would be dead, the Millennium Items would be his, and that annoying white-haired thief would be disposed of in an alley somewhere. However, as much as he hated to do so, Marik played by the rules. Once he defeated this quivering, delicious, stupid girl, he'd be one step closer to getting to the pharaoh. And once he beat him at Duel Monsters, well… killing the pharaoh wasn't the only thing he was going to do.

He licked his lips slowly, a wide smile creeping on his lips as he placed his chosen cards on the Duel Disk. Holding Arms and Holding Legs appeared in a sparkle of light and zoomed across the platform to bind Mai to the Sacred Stone of Ojhat. Bondage… his eyes raked over her greedily and his smile verged on inhuman as a bark of laughter escaped his lips. His victory was so close.

"You're insane!" she cried.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Again, I realized I didn't have one of Marik when I have so many of Malik. Not biased at all. Sorry for the long wait. I hope this quells any impatience!<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


End file.
